


An Educated Guess (Sequel to: Jane Rizzoli: A Case Study)

by setarcosjemia



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setarcosjemia/pseuds/setarcosjemia
Summary: The Rizzoli clan all head up to Quebec to spend Christmas at Maura’s family cabin. The intention was to spend the weekend having a nice family vacation, but when a blizzard hits and snows them in, Jane and Maura are forced to curb the impulses of their budding romance and “bunk it” with Angela and the boys. Meanwhile, Maura is sure that Jane is hiding something from her, but she can’t seem to muster the courage to confront her about it. Instead, she tries to piece things together using careful examination. After collecting plenty of evidence, she’s almost ready to make an educated guess. But what if she’s wrong? Established Rizzles. Lots and LOTS of fluff, a bit of angst, and a good helping of smut.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> While it’s possible to read this on its own, there may be some references from the prequel "Jane Rizzoli: A Case Study," so I highly recommend that you read that first.

“Eyes on the road, Jane!” Angela Rizzoli rebuked in a harsh tone.

“Okay, okay!” the brunette groaned, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel, her gaze shifting back to the winding road ahead of them.

Maura sighed from the back seat, her eyes moving from the rearview mirror to the snowy forest outside her window. She tried to focus on something other than the brunette in the driver’s seat, but she could somehow feel Jane’s eyes on her again. Her suspicions were confirmed when she glanced back. Dark brown eyes caught hers in the mirror again, causing dimples to pierce both their cheeks. A faint flush spread across Jane’s face as she bit her lip in response, adding a sly wink when Maura unconsciously licked her lips.

“For heaven’s sake, Jane!” Angela yelled, “Slow down! You’re going to get us all—”

“Okay, okay, Ma!” Jane groaned, visibly tightening her grip on the steering wheel as she looked back at the snowy road. “Just calm down!”

Still, it only took a few minutes before Maura caught Jane staring at her again.

Luckily, they managed to survive the near two-hour drive from the airport unscathed. Of course, Angela called it a miracle and sighed so heavily and shakily when she finally got out of the car, she might as well have been holding her breath the whole time.

“Thank God!” Frankie groaned, crawling out from the third-row seat and stretching noisily.

“Huh?” Tommy mumbled sleepily, awaking from deep slumber. “We there already?”

Frankie hit his younger brother on the shoulder, “No, we’ve just decided to park here in front of this random cabin in the middle of nowhere.”

“What?” Tommy frowned, clearly disoriented.

“Leave him alone, Frankie.” Jane grunted, hitting him upside the head. “You know he worked last night.”

“Yeah!” Tommy agreed, running his hands over his face. Shivering, he climbed out of the car. “Damn, it’s fucking cold—”

“Hey!” Angela yelled, smacking him. “Watch your language!”

“Ma!” Tommy complained, rubbing his head.

Maura giggled as she watched the exchange. She had missed these little family moments. The Rizzoli’s might be a bit more … physical … in their communication, but Maura found the siblings’ little spats to be adorable for the most part. Jane’s family might be almost as different from Maura’s as possible, but, for the most part, she found that to be a good thing. She had always felt so distant from her Arthur and Constance. Meanwhile, the Rizzoli’s had adopted her into theirs with open arms.

Presently, she could see Jane watching her out of the corner of her eye as the brunette unloaded the trunk of the rental. But when Maura looked her way, Jane turned to her brothers, “Hey! Will you two stop horsing around and help me with these boxes!”

“Yes,” Angela nudged her boys, “Go help your sister unload the food.”

Maura led them up the steps to the Isles’ family cabin. After unlocking the door, she pointed Tommy and Frankie in the direction of the kitchen. She looked around the cabin inquisitively. It had been years since she had been to the Isles’ Laurentian property, and as far as she could remember, it had only ever been the one time.

Jane audibly shivered next to her. “Dang, Maura. Doesn’t this place have heat? It’s freezing in here.”

“Of course,” Maura chuckled, “we can’t have the pipes freezing. Jean probably only just stopped by to turn up the thermostat. We did only give him a day’s notice.”

Maura looked around the cabin, trying to recall the cabin’s amenities from vague memories. She pointed across the open floor plan to the living room, “Well, there’s the fireplace in the living room there. I think there’s one in the master bedroom too. We can light those up to augment the central heat. The last time I was here, the rooms each had individual heating units, but the property was renovated a few years ago.

“The thermostat is likely over there,” Maura continued, pointing to the hall by the kitchen. “Down the hall would be the master bedroom and the two original guest bedrooms.” She pointed to the opposite side of the living room, “Over there is the converted covered porch. Tommy can sleep there while Frankie and Angela can take the guest bedrooms.”

“You mean we don’t have to fight over who sleeps on the couch?!” Frankie said excitedly from the kitchen.

“Thank God!” Tommy exclaimed.

“I guess that leaves the master for us then,” Jane smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Maura nodded, blushing slightly.

“God, not this again,” Frankie groaned, rolling his eyes.

Jane childishly stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“Cut it out you two!” Angela said, pointing at Jane threateningly. “This is our first Christmas vacation in twelve years, and you will not ruin it by driving me crazy!”

Maura couldn’t help but giggle. There was something so comfortingly familiar with the Rizzoli siblings making their mother irritable. After years of observing these squabbles, the cold silence of the Isles’ gatherings seemed so strange. Now, she was looking forward to building warmer memories here with the Rizzoli’s—with Jane.

“I should grab your suitcases,” Jane sighed, zipping up her coat again to step back out into the cold.

“What about your suitcase?” Maura frowned.

Jane pointed to a duffle bag on the floor next to the door. “We’re only going to be here for the weekend, Maura; I didn’t need to bring the whole closet.” With this she raised an eyebrow and looked at Maura pointedly.

Maura shrugged, “What? A girl likes to be prepared.”

“For what,” Jane chuckled, “a photoshoot?”

The honey blond rolled her eyes, “If it’s so much trouble, I’ll get—”

Jane stepped in front of her, “No, I’ll get them.” She stepped into Maura’s space, dimples piercing her cheeks, “You know I just like teasing you.”

Maura glanced at Jane’s lips before raising her gaze to dark brown eyes, “In more ways than one…”

“Ugh,” Frankie complained as he slipped past the two of them, “are you two going to be doing that the whole stay?”

“Doing what?” Maura asked innocently.

The middle sibling sighed with irritation when his sister simply chuckled. Jane winked at Maura before joining her brother outside to help unpack the rest of their things from the Suburban.

“Tommy,” Angela said from the kitchen, “Go help your brother. We need to stock up this kitchen.”

“Ma!” Tommy groaned, “I’m exhausted.”

“You want to eat, don’t you?” Angela chided.

“Yeah, but—” Tommy tried but was interrupted by Angela giving him a menacing face and pointing at the door. “Fine,” he sighed.

“Maura, honey,” Angela smiled, “How about you show me around the kitchen?”

“Well,” Maura admitted, “I haven’t been here since I was a teenager. I don’t really remember—”

“Oh!” Angela exclaimed as she opened the fridge, “what’s all this?”

Maura chuckled, “That’s likely Jean Pierre’s doing.”

“What a lovely young man to stock up the fridge for us!” Angela said.

“Hardly,” Maura smiled, “He’s managed the property at least since the last time I was here.”

They looked at the boxes of food sitting atop the counter.

“But, what are we going to do with all of this food?” Angela said with a mournful sigh.

“We can put it in the freezer outside,” Maura suggested. “I think it’s by the jacuzzi.”

“Did someone say jacuzzi?!” Tommy exclaimed.

Jane gave Maura an excited look. The honey blond chuckled when Jane gave her a wink.

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” Angela said pointing towards the living room, “Frankie, you and your brother get that fire started. It’s supposed to be getting even colder tonight.”

“Jane,” Angela directed, “have Maura show you where to bring the suitcases. I need to get dinner started. It’s getting late already.”

“Lead the way,” Jane winked, picking up some bags.

“Well,” Maura pointed to the back door, “that leads to the extension.”

“Great,” Jane said, tossing Tommy’s backpack at the door.

“Jane!” Maura exclaimed.

The honey blond jumped as Jane slapped her ass. “Don’t worry about it.” Jane chuckled. “Next?”

Maura frowned irritably but led her down the hall anyway, “Your mother should enjoy the view from this one. It looks out towards the lake.”

Jane plopped a bag onto the bed and turned upon Maura excitedly, “A lake? You never said there was a lake. I would have brought my skates!”

The honey blond chuckled, “You have ice skates?”

“Well,” Jane admitted, “they probably wouldn’t fit anymore. I haven’t been skating in years.”

“Huh,” Maura replied curiously, “I knew you did ballet, but you never told me that you figure skating—”

Jane laughed, “Maura, I’m talking about _skating._ You know for fun? Knocking each other around? Racing? Ice hockey?”

Maura blinked. Of course, she knew people didn’t just competitively skate; it just hadn’t crossed her mind. Certainly, Jane roughing up her brothers at the ice rink made much more sense.

“I’ve never…” Maura observed quietly.

“You’ve never been skating?” Jane interrupted, “We are definitely going to change that!”

“Jane I never said…” but the brunette had already left the room to lug the last of the bags.

“You need a proper Christmas experience, Maur’!” Jane said excitedly, her eyes bright and dimples prominent on her cheeks. “The presents, the tree, snow men, snowball fights—”

Maura laughed, a light, fluttery feeling filling her stomach. Jane’s excitement was contagious. The brunette continued talking animatedly, but Maura struggled to focus on anything other than how absolutely beautiful Jane was in that moment.

“Hey,” Jane whispered, gently pulling Maura close by the hips, “you okay?”

“Yes,” Maura smiled brightly, “I’m just … so happy.”

“Me too,” Jane said, pressing her forehead against Maura’s, “I’ve missed you.”

“Jane,” Maura chuckled, “you’ve been staying at my place for the past nine days.”

“You know what I mean…” Jane said, her voice low, dreamy.

Maura sighed through her nose, slipping her hands around Jane’s shoulders. She put her face into the crook of Jane’s neck as the brunette pulled her closer. She got lost in the feel of Jane’s skin and the smell of her hair. She pressed her lips against Jane’s neck as the brunette tugged her even closer.

“How do the past two weeks feel so much longer than that?” Maura muttered as she kissed below Jane’s ear.

“Back-to-back cases might have had something to do with it,” Jane chuckled.

Maura tugged at Jane’s shirt collar, pulling Jane down into a soft kiss. In her snow boots, she had to step on her tip toes just to reach, but the way Jane pulled her up into the kiss made that giddy feeling swirl through her stomach again.

“Girls!” Angela called from the kitchen.

“Yes, Ma,” Jane called as she pulled away. She looked mournfully at Maura’s lips and then up into her eyes. She pouted, “Why do we have to spend our weekend off bunking it with my family?”

The honey blond laughed, “What happened to all that excitement a moment ago about giving me a ‘proper Christmas’?”

Jane grinned mischievously, “There are other parts to a ‘proper Christmas’ that should not involve my brother sleeping on the other side of that wall.”

“We’ll manage, Jane,” Maura sighed, stepping away. “Let’s go help your mother.”

When they came to investigate the trouble, Angela pointed to the living room where the Rizzoli boys were arguing. “Go help your brothers,” she said. “They’re absolutely useless!”

“Hey!” Frankie complained, “It’s not my fault I don’t know how to start a fire.”

Jane laughed at her brothers, “What the hell are you doing?”

Maura couldn’t help but giggle. Tommy and Frankie had soot all over their faces and arms. A pile of logs was messily clumped together on the hearth and there were bits of matches and scorched paper all around the floor.

“This might help,” Jane said, reaching for a switch on the mantle.

Her brothers jumped back with a scream as flames burst from beneath the logs.

“Thought so.” Jane chuckled, “The Isles are definitely too fancy to light their own fires.”

“Jane,” Maura complained, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, like you’d be able to start a fire on your own,” Tommy groaned, wiping the dust from his sleeves.

“Oh,” Jane said, winking at Maura, “I’m pretty good at it actually.”

Maura frowned, confused.

“Ew!” Frankie grimaced. “Gross.”

“Oh!” Maura laughed at Jane’s suggestive lift of her eyebrow. “You mean—”

“Boys, now that you’ve figured that out, come help me with dinner.” Angela called

“Ugh,” Frankie and Tommy replied simultaneously.

About an hour later, the five of them sat at the dinner table eating a modest chicken parmesan dinner. It wasn’t Angela’s typical Christmas Eve dinner, but there were only so many things she was able to buy from town on their way to the cabin.

“It’s delicious, Ma,” Jane smiled at her mother at the head of the table.

“Yes, Angela,” Maura added, “thank you.”

Angela was silent for a moment, smiling. When she spoke, she looked teary-eyed, “I’m just so glad I get to spend Christmas with my babies. I can’t remember the last time we all had the holiday off.”

“Ma!” Jane groaned.

Maura squeezed Jane’s knee. She knew Jane hated being referred to as her mother’s ‘baby,’ but Angela was right. This was a very special moment.

Jane glanced at Maura, then sighed, “Yes, Ma, it’s very nice.”

“Yeah …” Tommy and Frankie agreed distractedly between large bites of chicken and pasta.

Angela was still teary when she turned to Maura, “And it wouldn’t be possible without you, dear. I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”

The honey blond dismissed her concerns with a shake of her head, “I’m just happy to spend the holiday with all of you.” Now Maura was growing emotional, “I feel like you guys are more my family than—”

“You _are_ family,” Jane insisted, pulling Maura close by the shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple. “And you always have been.”

“Maybe _officially_ sometime soon?” Angela said, looking pointedly at her eldest.

“Ma!” Jane complained, blushing. She let go of Maura’s, returning her hands to the dinner table.

“What?” Angela shrugged, “Can you blame a woman for wanting grandchildren?”

“Hey,” Tommy protested, “What about T.J.?”

“Yes, of course, honey,” Angela cooed, patting his hand. “Of course, there’s T.J., but I get to see him so rarely.” She looked between the two women, “You do want children, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Maura smiled. After a beat, she realized Jane hadn’t responded. She frowned, “Jane?”

“Um …” Jane struggled. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Angela beamed, “Because I expect a lot of them.”

Seemingly satisfied with her daughter’s answer, Angela moved the topic of conversation onto the plans for Christmas morning. But Maura did not join the conversation. Instead, her eyes were on Jane sitting beside her. The brunette did not look her way for the rest of the meal, only taking a few bites of her food and poking at the rest with her fork.

Later that night, as the family sat in the living room watching TV, Maura couldn’t stop thinking about how Jane had paused when her mother had asked about children. Jane had said she could imagine marriage and children with Maura, but was she having doubts now?

The honey blond tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest, but the worrying thoughts would not fade away. As she sat cuddled up to Jane on the couch, she grew more and more restless. Jane’s arm over her shoulder did nothing to ease the anxiety building in her chest.

Finally, she gave up. Standing, she said, “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to turn in.”

Jane frowned up at her, “Is everything okay, Maur’?”

Maura shook her head dismissively, “I should be fine. I just need some rest.”

“Okay, well,” Jane sat up, “do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” Maura smiled, “finish the game. Good night everyone.”

“Good night, sweetie,” Angela smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas Eve!”

Maura glanced at Jane briefly before she left. The brunette was still looking at her inquisitively, but she simply nodded, “Goodnight, babe.”

To be continued


	2. Whispers and Shuddering

Maura lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn’t particularly tired, but she couldn’t stand the anxious feeling that had been growing in her chest since dinner. She stretched out on the king size bed, trying to find a comfortable position. But no matter how luxurious the bed might be, it felt strange without Jane there. It felt empty, cold without her wrapped around her, silent without the sound of her breathing.

The past two weeks had been busier than ever, but every night she had fallen asleep in Jane’s arms. It was better than she could have ever imagined. Still, she had expected the novelty to wear off, to find Jane’s tossing and turning, her snoring, her needy cuddling to be annoying. Now she wondered if she’d be able to find any rest without it.

“Hey…” Jane’s whisper came from the doorway. “You asleep?”

“No,” Maura sighed, turning over. She saw Jane’s silhouette move to her side of the bed.

Jane sat down on the bed next to her. “What’s wrong, Maur’?”

“I’m fine…”

“Babe,” Jane said, her hand on Maura’s cheek, “I’m your best friend, remember? I know you.”

Maura placed her hand on Jane’s. She tried to catch those beautiful eyes in the dark, but she could barely make out the furrow on Jane’s brow. Her heart ached. _How am I so easily filled with doubt?_ she thought to herself.

“Is this about Ma’s question?” Jane said, her voice a bit unsteady. “About grandchildren?”

The honey blond didn’t want to admit her fears. If she did, things could get awkward, feelings could get hurt. She didn’t want that, especially on Christmas Eve. _Is it too soon?_ Maura thought, _we’ve only been in a romantic relationship for a few weeks. Is that why she—_

“Maura,” Jane insisted, “you know I want children with you, right?”

“It’s just …” Maura tried, she wished she could see Jane’s eyes as she admitted, “you hesitated.”

Jane leaned over, pressing her forehead against Maura’s. She tucked the hair behind her ear, “Maura, I love you. You know this.”

Maura slipped her hands around Jane’s neck, “And I love you ... but that doesn’t mean we will always want the same things.”

The brunette shifted over her, slipping under the blankets. In the faint moonlight, Maura could almost make out the movement of Jane’s dark eyes searching hers.

“I want everything with you…” Jane breathed, pressing her lips to Maura’s.

Maura shuddered at the gentleness of the kiss. The brunette spread her fingers into Maura’s hair as she breathed tremulously through her nose. She slowly swiped her tongue across Maura’s lips. The honey blond felt her chest tighten as Jane pressed her body close. Maura broke the kiss.

“Talk to me, please…” Jane whispered, running her fingers through Maura’s hair. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Why?” Maura tried.

“Because I need you to talk to me.”

“No … why did you hesitate?”

“Maura,” Jane insisted, tucking golden locks behind her ear, “you know how I feel about my mother’s meddling.”

“Yes, but—”

Jane interrupted her, “Besides, why wouldn’t I want to help bring little Mauras into the world?”

The honey blond couldn’t help but grin, “Who says I would be the one to carry?”

Jane paused for a beat.

“Jane,” Maura whispered reverently, tucking the hair behind her ear lovingly, “you would be so beautiful pregnant.”

After another beat, Jane laughed, “But can you imagine little Janes running rampant around our house?”

“A child’s temperament is as much developmental psychology as it is biology,” Maura pointed out. “With you as their mother, our children would be unruly either way.”

Again, Jane was silent. Maura could feel her soft breathing but could barely make out the features of her face.

“Jane?” she said worriedly.

“ _Our_ children…” Jane repeated breathlessly.

“Yes,” Maura laughed, “that’s the idea.”

“It’s just …” Jane struggled, “’our children.’ Talk like this used to make me so uncomfortable…”

“But now?”

Jane was quiet for a long time. She only spoke as Maura tucked the raven locks behind her ear. Her voice was soft, wavering, “Isn’t it too soon, Maur’?”

“Too soon for what?” Maura asked, running her fingers through Jane’s hair and around her ear, trying to comfort her apparent anxiety.

“Talking about marriage and babies. You know, serious relationship stuff?”

“Is there some sort of time restraint?”

“You know what I mean, Maura. We’ve only been dating for a few weeks. Isn’t it all a bit stereotypical?”

“Stereotypical?”

Jane sighed exasperatedly, resting her head on Maura’s chest. Maura frowned, playing with Jane’s hair as she tried to figure out what she meant. The honey blond had the feeling there was something Jane was trying to say that she couldn’t understand. They laid like that for a long time, Jane with her head on Maura’s chest, Maura playing lazily with Jane’s hair. After a while, Maura started to wonder if Jane had fallen asleep, but then she sighed again.

“Jane?” Maura whispered.

“Yeah?” Jane breathed.

“How long should it take?”

“Take until what?”

“How long before it’s okay to talk about ‘marriage and babies’?”

“I don’t know … I guess it depends ... ”

Maura was quiet as she considered Jane’s behavior that evening. It still made no sense why Jane thought it was too soon for ‘serious relationship stuff.’ It wasn’t like they hadn’t discussed these things before. Of course, that was before they had started a romantic relationship.

“Jane?” Maura said cautiously.

“Yeah?” Jane said, her voice soft, sleepy.

“How long were you in love with me? You know … before you and I figured it out?”

Jane did not immediately respond, making Maura wonder again if she had fallen asleep.

“I don’t know …” she finally replied, “years maybe. It surprises me now how obvious it should have been.”

“And I’ve loved you at least as long…”

“Yeah?”

“Well, doesn’t that count?”

“Count?” Jane said, raising her head.

“All that time we were in love, but we didn’t know. Does that not count towards the time requirement?”

Jane chuckled, “It’s not like there are official guidelines, Maur’.”

“But you know what I mean,” Maura insisted. “We’ve talked about all of these things before, haven’t we? Just in a different context? Before we knew?”

“Knew what?”

“That we’ve always been planning our lives together,” Maura laughed, realizing the truth as she said it. She wished she could see Jane’s eyes as she thought, _Maybe you and I really were inevitable._

Again, Jane was quiet. Finally, very softly, reluctantly, Jane whispered, “Maybe…”

Jane fell asleep shortly after—Maura could tell by the change in her breathing. The position was unusual for her; she had grown accustomed to falling asleep with Jane curled against her back, her arm squeezing her close. But Jane had seemed so insecure as they had talked; it was no wonder she had fallen asleep that way, cradled against her, just as she had the night that they had first made love.

Maura listened to the sound of Jane’s light snoring as she thought about the past few weeks. That first night together wasn’t even a month ago, but Maura had never been more certain. Jane was it—she was the one she wanted for the rest of her life. The only other person who she had felt that way about was Ian. But he had never been her best friend. His family had never been her family like Jane’s was hers.

And Maura could not imagine her life without Jane. She didn’t want to. In fact, she couldn’t stop imagining how their life would only be that much better. Getting married. Being a mother—Jane as a mother. Raising their children. How could those thoughts bring her anything other than joy? And why shouldn’t she think about them, no matter how recently their romantic relationship had started?

 _Where’s that confidence from before?_ Maura wondered. _She’s seemed so sure of things until recently. Is it this family vacation? Angela pressuring us to move forward with our relationship?_

The honey blond grew sleepy as she considered Jane’s behavior. Everything about Jane seemed so unpredictable now. She used to think she had the detective all figured out. But that was before—before they finally admitted their feelings. Could Jane have been hiding more than just her romantic feelings?

 _That can’t be true,_ Maura thought, _if anything, Jane has been_ more _honest with me since we started a sexual relationship. She’s been more honest with herself, too. I can feel it when we make love—but that doesn’t make sense. I can’t “feel” her thoughts._

Maura shifted uneasily causing the brunette to mumble something and tug at Maura’s side.

Jane sighed, “I love you.”

Maura kissed Jane’s forehead, “I love you too.”

When Maura opened her eyes the next morning, the daylight was just reaching the mountains outside the window. The house was quiet. The honey blond opened her eyes to see the pale blue light of the early morning filling the sky. There was fresh snow on the evergreen pines across the yard, which explained the eerie stillness.

Jane was pressed against her back in her usual position. Her arm rest lazily on Maura’s waist. Her warmth radiated under the blankets, creating a cozy haven against the chill of the bedroom. Maura savored the moment, wondering if she would ever get used to the almost dreamlike feeling she had when she awoke next to her best friend this way.

The brunette stirred, groaning, as she customarily did. She tugged at Maura’s hip, making Maura’s stomach flutter—a feeling she had also assumed would fade with time. She sighed, her belly tensing as Jane’s grip tightened needily.

“Good morning,” Maura said softly, shuddering as Jane kissed her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” Jane muttered as she moved her palm across Maura’s belly.

“Merry Christmas,” Maura echoed, distracted by Jane’s purposeful dance of fingers under her pajama blouse.

That coil low in Maura’s belly constricted quickly as Jane muttered in her ear, her voice low and gravelly, “I missed you.”

Maura knew what Jane meant, but she longed to hear her say it out loud, “We’ve barely spent any time apart, even at work.” She bit her lip as Jane’s fingers reached the underside of her breast.

“You know what I mean, baby,” Jane rasped. “I’ve missed your body.”

Maura shivered as Jane squeezed her breast as she bit her shoulder softly. The honey blond felt moisture pooling between her legs as Jane pressed her thigh between hers. The growing desire for pressure on her sex made Maura cant her hips backwards, but the movement was futile. She would get no relief unless Jane decided to touch her sex with her fingers.

“Jane,” Maura whimpered lightly as the brunette rolled her nipple between her fingers. She reached behind her to grasp desperately at Jane’s hair.

Embraces like this had happened a few times in the past couple weeks, but to no avail. They always seemed to be interrupted. Either a call from the BPD or the third snooze on the alarm would force them both to go to work distracted and unsatisfied. It got so unbearable one day that Maura almost allowed Jane to touch her at work. Thankfully—or embarrassingly—Susie had interrupted with a DNA test result.

Now, though, they had the next two days off. Two glorious days that Maura had been daydreaming about on the car ride yesterday. A weekend of touching and tasting she had blushingly imagined as Jane had repeatedly glanced at her from the rearview mirror—as Maura sat next to Tommy, with Angela and Frankie nearby as well.

“You have to be quiet,” Jane muttered in her ear as she moved her fingers under her panty line.

Maura squeezed Jane’s raven curls between her fingers as Jane coated her fingers in her arousal. She shakily moaned, “J—Jane, we both k—know you--'re the loud one.”

To be continued


	3. Pajamas and Presents

‘Finally’ was the only thought in Maura’s brain.

“Breathe baby…” Jane whispered in her ear, her voice low and sultry.

Maura squeezed Jane’s dark curls between her fingers as she bucked into Jane’s hand. A jolt of pleasure swelled from between her legs as Jane pressed the pads of her fingers briefly and purposefully over her clit.

“Jane...” Maura moaned softly.

“Shh…” Jane whispered hotly in her ear. “You don’t want me to stop do you?”

“N—no!” Maura struggled, her voice cracking as Jane circled her clit skillfully.

“Then you need to be quiet,” Jane commanded, pressing her body to Maura’s back.

“Jane!” the honey blond moaned even louder as Jane brought her even closer to the edge.

The brunette bit her shoulder firmly. Maura groaned in response. If Jane had meant to quiet her, her forcefulness had only achieved the opposite. The honey blond only found her dominance to be more enticing.

“Fuck!” Maura moaned wantonly, shivering as Jane brought her climax within millimeters.

“For _GOD’S_ sake!” came a sudden muffled shout from the other side of the wall.

“Maura!” Jane whispered harshly, barely containing a laugh.

The honey blond would have laughed too if she hadn’t been so agonizingly close. “Please,” she breathed, “don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jane whispered, kissing her shoulder before slipping her other hand beneath her pillow and around her neck to cover her mouth. “It’s okay.”

Maura felt the edge quickly approaching again as Jane forcefully contained her ever louder moaning. She shamelessly bucked her hips into Jane’s hand, squeezing Jane’s hair roughly as she came. Tremors overtook her as Jane continued to send waves of pleasure through her body. The brunette did not relent until the last shiver faded away.

“Damn, baby” Jane groaned in her ear when she finally released Maura’s face, “that was hot.”

“Jane…” Maura panted, turning over. She was interrupted by Jane forcefully pressing her lips against hers.

The brunette crawled over her, eagerly pressing her tongue into Maura’s mouth. They both moaned softly. Maura felt dizzy, her head heavy. Jane was somehow all around her but also not near enough. She buried her fingers in raven locks and squeezed.

Suddenly, a shout came from the kitchen, “Breakfast is ready!”

Jane broke the kiss.

Maura tried to catch her breath.

The brunette smiled down at her, prominent dimples piercing her cheeks. Maura chuckled lightly. She had expected the interruption to embarrass Jane, maybe even annoy her, but she looked almost giddy.

“What’s that look for?” Maura laughed.

“I’m just happy.”

“To be interrupted?”

“No, to be here with you like this … and on Christmas!” Jane said with mock childlike wonder.

Maura laughed, slipping her hands around Jane’s neck, “I wasn’t aware a morning orgasm was part of a ‘proper Christmas.’”

“Oh,” Jane winked salaciously, “it sure is now.”

The honey blond chuckled, grinning up at her girlfriend. She played with the hair at Jane’s neck as she stared up into those coffee brown eyes.

“I’ve missed this…” she observed aloud.

“What?” Jane teased with a laugh, “Laying half naked in bed? Or making my family uncomfortable?”

“No…” Maura shook her head. “I’ve missed our banter.” She gently pressed a finger to Jane’s cheek, “I’ve even missed the prominence of your dimples when you’re about to make a sarcastic remark.”

Jane’s characteristic smirk spread across her face. “I thought you didn’t—"

“Girls!” Angela shouted, this time more insistently, “We know you’re awake! Cut the funny business and come get some pancakes!”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Okay, Ma!” she shouted, before smiling at Maura mischievously, “We are not finished here.”

Before Maura could even respond, Jane had pressed a kiss to her lips and jumped up out from under the covers. Maura laughed as Jane bounced up onto her feet and offered her hand with a bow.

“M’lady!” Jane said, her eyes bright with playfulness.

Maura laughed, accepting her hand. The honey blond really should have anticipated Jane’s next move, which was to yank her rather forcefully onto her feet, only to make her fall into her outstretched arms.

“Oops,” Jane grinned as Maura stopped with her face inches from Jane’s.

“Jane,” Maura chided half-heartedly, a little dizzy. Her gaze landed on Jane’s lips, “You did that on purpose.”

“Did I?” she said, raising an eyebrow playfully. “How _naughty_ of me.”

Maura bit her lip and looked up into those bright, beautiful eyes. This side to Jane was somehow both familiar and new to her. Jane had always liked to tease her, to poke fun, but this mix of lighthearted and suggestive mischievousness was something else entirely. It was almost as if Jane couldn’t stop making Maura smile with that hint of a blush that only Jane seemed to bring out.

“I thought the myth states that the naughty only get coal for Christmas,” Maura smirked.

“ _Myth?!_ ” Jane said with mock surprise, tugging Maura close. “Are you saying Santa isn’t real?!”

Maura laughed.

“Well,” Jane shook her head, “we better not tell Tommy! He’d be devastated!”

“Jane!” Maura shook her head, still trying to control her laughter.

“Maura Dorothea Isles!” Angela shouted. “You and Jane get out here before your food gets cold!”

The honey blond felt the color leave her face. She tried not to panic, but the response was almost instinctual.

“Jesus, Ma!” Jane scolded her mother as she dragged a startled Maura into the kitchen. “What are you doing calling Maur’ out like that?”

“What?” Angela shrugged innocently. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“You scared her half to death!” Jane scowled at her mother.

“She’ll have to get used to it,” Angela winked. “She’s practically a Rizzoli now.”

“We’re not children,” Jane grumbled as she sat at the table.

“Hey!” Angela interrupted.

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

“The clothes that—”

“What about the matching pajam—”

“Ma! You were serious about that?!”

“Of course, I was! This is our first vacation in years! And we’re taking photos—”

“There’s going to be evidence?!”

“Come on, Jane! Look, your brothers are wearing theirs…” She pointed to Frankie and Tommy at the table in matching red and green flannel pajama sets. “And Maura too!”

Jane frowned menacingly at the honey blond as if betrayed.

Maura chuckled, “Come on, Jane, they are rather comfy.”

The brunette turned back to her mother, “Seriously?!”

“Jane! Can you just put them on already so we can finish breakfast?” Tommy complained. “I want to open presents!”

Jane turned on her brother who raised his hands defensively.

When Angela looked at Maura expectantly, Maura sighed. She tugged at Jane’s hand, “Just go change, Jane. Please?”

But Jane did not budge until Maura eased closer. “I bet you’d look really cute in them,” she winked.

The brunette tried not to grin. When Frankie snickered, Jane shook her head and crossed her arms, “Nope. Not going to happen.”

Half an hour later, Maura and the rest of the Rizzoli’s sat in the living room in their matching pajamas, ready to open presents. Of course, one Rizzoli was looking annoyed and defeated, while Angela looked content with herself. The boys just seemed excited to open their presents. Maura tried to tease Jane’s stiff lip away by cuddling close to her side.

“What’s with the pout, love?” Maura smiled, wrapping both her arms around Jane’s neck and pulling her close. “I think you look adorable.”

Jane eyed her with annoyance. She did not like it when Maura used the pet name in front of her family, mostly because of the sway it had on her when Maura whispered it softly in her ear.

The honey blond added a brief kiss below Jane’s ear before whispering, “It will be nice for _cuddling_ later.”

Maura leaned back just so she could see the way Jane’s brows lifted and a smirk spread across her face at the way she had purposefully changed the inflection of “cuddling.” She got exactly the response she expected: the brunette instinctively smiled, but, conscious of the audience, blushed slightly.

“So,” Angela said, finally stashing away her camera for later, “who wants to go first?”

“Well, traditionally …” Tommy grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up Tommy,” Frankie groaned, “Ma only let you go first ‘cause you’d throw a tantrum until you got your way!”

“That’s not—” Tommy tried.

“No,” Jane interrupted, “it’s ‘cause Tommy’s her favorite.”

“Jane!” Angela replied, aghast, “Stop trying to cause trouble! I don’t have—”

Frankie laughed, spotting his sister’s grin, “No, _I’m_ definitely Ma’s favorite!”

Tommy frowned, pointing at Jane accusingly, “It’s clear Janey’s her favorite!”

Angela groaned, rolling her eyes, “You’re all wrong!”

“Huh?” The Rizzoli siblings all said simultaneously.

“Clearly,” Angela said, handing the honey blond the first present with a grin, “Maura is my favorite.”

Maura blushed, accepting the small box with a bow almost as big.

“But she’s not even—” Tommy complained.

“Shut up!” Jane whispered harshly, throwing a pillow at her youngest brother.

“Sorry,” Angela sighed, ignoring her children, “the presents got a little smooshed in the carry-on luggage.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Maura smiled brightly, lifting the lid to the flat, palm-sized box.

“What is it?” Jane said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively and leaning forward.

“A gift card to a day spa…” Maura said, turning the card over.

“It’s all inclusive…” Angela said excitedly, “Facials, manicures, pedicures, massages, the works!”

“Does that say, ‘couple’s package’?” Jane said, scrunching her nose with distaste.

Maura looked at Jane rebukingly, “Well, who says I’m going to take you?” She turned to Angela, smiling conspiratorially, “I think I’ll take my favorite Rizzoli this time.”

“Who?” Jane said with disbelief, pointing accusingly, “My mother?!”

Angela and Maura laughed.

Jane fell back into the couch, pouting, “You guys think you’re so funny.”

“You have to admit,” Frankie chuckled, “it’s kind of—”

“Shut up,” Jane groaned, throwing a pillow at him.

“Hey!” Angela shouted irritably.

“Jane,” Maura chuckled, scooting close. “You know I’m just kidding, right?”

“Yes,” Jane laughed, “but since when were you so quick-witted like that?”

Maura smiled, kissing Jane on the cheek, “I’ve had a lot of practice on the receiving end is all.”

Jane sighed through her nose, then raised an eyebrow at her, “But you’re not going to make me do that mud bath thing again, are you?”

The honey blond shook her head, “No, I was actually thinking it would be fun to go with Angela. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, of course, babe,” Jane frowned. “You know you don’t have to ask, right? Just cause we’re a couple now doesn’t mean I expect that we do everything together.”

“Okay,” Maura shrugged with a smile, “I just had something else planned for the two of us and we don’t get that much time off together so…”

Jane’s eyes brightened, “Something planned? Like what?”

“Well,” Maura smirked, “you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“No fair,” Jane frowned, squinting at her childishly.

“Alright,” Angela interrupted, “who’s next?”

Some time later, after several rounds of presents for each guest, it was Maura’s turn again. This time the presents were from Jane. Of course, Jane, being the horrible gift wrapper that she is, had simply put them into a generic gift bag.

“Sorry,” Jane shrugged, “you know how I am with wrapping paper.”

“Oh, Janey,” Angela shook her head, “you know I would have wrapped them for you.”

“Ma,” Jane replied with a smirk, “we both know you would have spoiled the surprise.

“That’s not true,” Angela complained.

“Oh, wow,” Maura gasped, opening a small box to find a delicate silver necklace, “Jane, this is beautiful.”

The brunette shrugged dismissively though she had clearly been watching Maura anxiously for her response. Her face lit up with Maura’s smile, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it…”

Maura carefully took the necklace from the box to examine it. The thin silver chain ended in a small emerald pendant. It was a bit understated for Maura’s taste, but she absolutely adored it if only for the fact that Jane had gone out of her comfort zone to buy jewelry for her. She turned the pendant over, noticing a small engraving.

“I know it’s a bit corny…” Jane muttered, shifting uneasily.

Maura had to squint to read the engraving. “To my best friend…” Maura read breathlessly.

“I bought it a while ago…” she said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. “You know before … we uh…”

“It’s perfect Jane,” Maura grinned, her eyes watery.

“Well,” Angela interrupted, gesturing enthusiastically, “help her put it on Jane.”

Maura held her hair up as Jane’s fingers trembled at her neck. When Jane finally managed the clasp, Maura turned to look at her girlfriend. She could not help the dimples on her cheeks with the giddy feeling in her chest.

She kissed Jane softly, briefly. A fluttering feeling in her chest, Maura whispered, “You will always be my best friend, Jane.”

Frankie sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Shush!” Angela rebuked her son.

“Oh!” Maura said, almost bouncing with excitement. “Open yours next.”

“Alright, calm down,” Jane chuckled, taking the elegantly wrapped box. The brunette stared at the gift in her palm for a moment as if unwilling to ruin it.

“Well,” Maura said, barely able to sit still, “open it.”

Jane peeled at the wrapping paper carefully, watching Maura with an amused raise of her eyebrow.

“Come on and open it already before Maura explodes!” Tommy complained.

Laughing, Jane finally ripped the paper to reveal a small black box.

“Is this a—?” Jane started.

Maura could not help but interrupt excitedly, “I know your other one broke a while ago, so I got you a new one. This one’s a bit more durable.”

“Wow…” Jane whispered in amazement, taking the watch from its box. “Thank you, Maur’.”

“I got it engraved too,” Maura smiled, “turn it over.”

Jane frowned as she examined the underside of the charcoal-colored watch. She seemed confused. Maura frowned back. She had been so sure that Jane would understand.

Finally, Jane looked up at her, “Maura… what does this mean?”

To be continued


	4. Tears and Butterflies

“What does it say?” Frankie and Angela said in unison.

Jane’s brow was knitted as she looked at the engraving again. She didn’t respond to either of them.

“I’m sorry, Maur’,” Jane said, looking painfully apologetic, “I don’t…”

Of course, Maura knew, Jane wouldn’t necessarily remember the phrase out of context. It held special meaning to Maura, even after all these years, but that didn’t mean the moment held any significance to Jane. The words themselves weren’t really the point—for she had said them so many times since then—but these words, on that day represented when Maura had finally resigned to being madly in love with her best friend. She could still vividly remember the way Jane had smiled at her, the faint blush on her cheeks, the way her dimples accentuated her flattered expression.

Still, it had taken Jane years to recognize what Maura had that day. Why had she thought that Jane would instantly recognize the phrase?

Maura grasped Jane’s hand, echoing the words from that day, willing her to understand. “I like Tommy, a lot…But I _love_ you.”

“Huh?” Tommy frowned, scratching his head.

Jane blinked a few times before a tiny breath of an “oh” escaped her lips.

“Oh?” Angela prodded, “Oh, what?”

Jane ignored her mother, “That long ago?”

Maura nodded wordlessly.

“But you never…”

She shook her head, “You weren’t ready, and I had only just realized it as I said it…”

“What does this have to do with me?” Tommy asked, perplexed.

“It has nothing to do with you, dumbass,” Frankie mocked his brother.

“But she just—”

Ignoring her family, Jane looked down at the engraving again. She whispered the words almost reverently, “But I _love_ you…”

“I know you might not remember—”

“No—” Jane squeezed her hand insistently, “I remember. I wanted to say it back … but I was worried about why I had been so jealous of…”

Jane suddenly seemed to remember that they had an audience. The brunette released Maura’s hand and sat back. She blushed, avoiding her mother’s inquiring eyes.

Angela seemed to recognize the awkwardness of the moment and, in an uncharacteristic act of mercy, changed the subject. “So,” she said, “how about you boys go get dressed and get out there and shovel the driveway.”

“What?!” they replied simultaneously.

“It’s Christmas!” Tommy complained.

“Yeah!” Frankie agreed. “You’re really going to make us work on _Christmas_?”

“There’s supposed to be another few inches of snow tonight,” Angela said, easily dismissing their concerns, “It will only be that much more work for tomorrow.”

“But _Ma_!” they both objected.

Angela shook her head, sighing. “Since when did I have teenage boys?” She grumbled as she headed towards the door as if to get her coat, “I can’t believe my own sons would make me shovel the driveway—”

“Wait, Ma,” Frankie called after her apologetically. “We’ll do it.”

“ _We?!_ ” Tommy retorted.

“Oh, come _on_!” Frankie groaned, yanking his brother up by the arm.

“Fine!” Tommy grumbled. Then he looked at his sister, “What about Jane? Doesn’t she have to help?”

“Her and Maura are going to help me make you guys some cookies and hot chocolate for when you are finished.”

As it turned out, Angela seemed to have orchestrated the whole affair just to give the two ladies some time alone. When they got up to help her in the kitchen, Angela shoed them away saying, “You think I can’t bake some cookies on my own? Go, enjoy the fireplace; I’ll put on some music.”

The two sat back down on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. Jane still held the watch in her hand, staring at the back. They were quiet for a while as Maura waited for Jane to say something. Finally, Maura put her hand on Jane’s knee.

“Jane?” Maura questioned softly.

“Yeah?” Jane said, looking at her with a gentle smile.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Maura sighed, feeling a little uneasy. She couldn’t tell why Jane seemed to be lost in contemplation.

The brunette stretched her arm behind Maura’s shoulders and tugged her closer. Maura’s eyes closed with a sigh as Jane pressed a kiss to her temple. The gesture eased the growing anxiety in her chest.

“I was just thinking…” Jane said, looking at the watch still in her hand, “how you always seem to one-up me with the gift-giving.”

“Oh, Jane,” Maura replied, grasping her hand insistently, “don’t say that! Your gift is wonderful. I absolutely love it.”

“No, I mean…” Jane struggled, now looking at Maura’s hand in hers. She took a moment, then smiled at Maura admiringly, “I mean you seem to have things figured out. Meanwhile, I’m just piecing things together.”

“Jane,” Maura shook her head, “I don’t have everything figured out.” She laughed, “I’m still trying to figure _you_ out.”

Jane chuckled, “So am I.”

Maura watched those dark brown eyes search her own. She felt that familiar fluttering in her chest that only Jane seemed to cause. She could soak in that feeling indefinitely.

“It’s just,” Jane with a sigh, looking back at the watch, “you knew years ago. I should have figured it out. If only I hadn’t been …”

Maura squeezed Jane’s hand encouragingly. Coffee colored eyes glanced at her again.

“Such a coward,” Jane said, her voice breaking.

“What are you talking about?” Maura replied, genuinely perplexed. Of all the words she could use to describe Jane, “cowardly” would not be one of them.

“I’ve known for a while,” Jane admitted reticently, “but you’re so important to me Maura. I would have rather risked being miserable as just your friend than completely lost without you in my life.” Jane tugged both of Maura’s hands toward her, squeezing insistently, ‘Cause that’s how I’d be Maura. At this point, my life wouldn’t even make sense without you in it.”

Maura shook her head, “Jane, that’s not possible—"

Jane closed her eyes with frustration, “Maura, don’t do that. Don’t insist on the literal meaning here. Not now. Not about this.”

“You’re right,” Maura whispered, her chest aching from the sight of tears welling in Jane’s eyes, “I’m sorry.” She resisted the urge to wipe her tears away, worried Angela would notice and invade their conversation. Instead, she stood up pulling Jane with her. “Come on, let’s get dressed. I want to show you around the property.”

When Jane frowned at her with indignance, Maura nodded towards the kitchen towards Angela, who was clearly eavesdropping, “I think a walk in the sunshine would be perfect.”

After dodging an inquisition from Angela and complaints from Jane’s brothers, the two women headed down the hill to the lake. It was a frigid but sunny Saturday, so they left the cabin in plenty of layers. Still, despite the cold, Jane tugged Maura’s hand into her coat pocket, smiling at her as she interlocked their fingers. Maura had no control over the giddy feeling it gave her. She knew it was irrational, but so much about the intensity of her feelings for Jane was irrational.

Despite the weight of the conversation before, Jane looked just as happy as Maura to have snuck off away from the others. For Maura at least, the past couple days in close quarters with Jane’s family was tolerable, but certainly not optimal. The honey blond was thankful to spend the holidays with the Rizzoli’s, but she would much rather spend the weekend with Jane specifically. Christmas had never been very important to her adoptive parents. In fact, there were many Christmas’s that Maura had spent alone, perfectly content to spend the time studying—as she had done in college—or working—as she had done since being promoted to Chief M.E.

That is, of course, until Jane came along. Jane seemed to have changed everything. Suddenly Maura had a family that not only cared about her but tugged her—not always so gently—out of her comfort zone and into new traditions. In fact, Maura had recently come to the realization that she had about as much choice in becoming part of the Rizzoli family as she had in falling in love with Jane. It was about as inevitable as death—and that was not a comparison Maura made lightly.

“What’s that look for?” Jane chuckled as she stopped. Dimples pierced her reddened cheeks as she tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear. “What’s going on in that big, beautiful brain of yours?”

“Jane,” Maura grinned back, “you have no idea what my brain looks like.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to Maura’s chilled nose. “Always so literal,” she sighed.

Maura’s smile evaporated, “I’m sorry…”

Jane smiled softly, shaking her head, “No, it’s okay. I know that’s just how that big, _beautiful_ brain works.” She took Maura’s hands in her own and pulled her close, “There are just times that I need you to understand that I’m _not_ being literal.”

“You so rarely are literal,” Maura tried with a smile.

Jane grinned back, “Yes, I am very much the queen of sarcasm.”

The honey blond nodded, “Of all the people I know, you certainly have a claim to the throne.”

“See?” Jane laughed, “I’ve taught you well!”

Maura sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize what you needed before.”

“Babe, you don’t need to apologize,” Jane said softly, tugging her even closer. “I just need you to remember that I suck at talking about all this. Relationship stuff. It—it scares me.”

“Jane,” Maura whispered, trying to get Jane to look at her, “why would you be scared?”

The brunette looked into her eyes insistently, “Because it’s you.”

“Me?”

“I can’t lose you, Maur’. It would break me.”

“I’ve told you Jane; I’m not going to leave you.”

Jane sighed, pressing her forehead against Maura’s, “I know … I just …”

“Jane,” Maura said insistently, tugging at her coat sleeves, “you are my _best_ friend. You have been for years. And I _love_ you. Nothing is going to change that—not even you.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at that remark. She chuckled, “You seem pretty sure about that.”

Maura smiled, pulling Jane within a couple inches of her face, “I have quite a lot of anecdotal evidence that you and I can make it through hardships.”

“Yeah?” Jane smirked, her breath mingling with Maura’s.

“You are not getting rid of me,” Maura smirked back, licking her lips as she glanced at Jane’s.

The brunette was grinning when Maura tugged her down into a kiss.

“Hey!” Frankie called from up the hill, “Will you guys stop making out and get back inside? Ma’s worried about the cold.”

Maura ignored him. It seemed that Jane did as well as she wrapped her arms around Maura’s back and pulled her deeper into the kiss. As Jane tasted her tongue, she started to understand the expression “butterflies in the stomach.” And, for a few moments, she got lost in that feeling, so much so that she almost forgot about the bite of the cold on her nose and ears.

To be continued


	5. Snowball Fights and Sugar Cookies

Maura was very much lost in the taste of Jane’s kiss when they were very rudely interrupted by another shout, this time by Tommy.

“Come on, guys!”

“We should really go in,” Maura muttered, glancing up at Jane’s dark eyes, “it’s below freezing—”

“Shh,” Jane stopped her, leaning in for another kiss.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Tommy yelled.

Maura was just about to relent and tug Jane closer when something white and vaguely spherical came into her peripheral vision. She tried to step out of its way, but Jane was holding her in place. The two of them nearly toppled over as Maura was struck square in the shoulder with a massive snowball, its cold remnants splattering all over both of their faces.

The honey blond was still processing what had happened when she opened her eyes to see an enraged Jane with melting bits of snow all over her face. For a moment, Maura worried that Jane was about to take violent action against her brother. However, a moment later, a wicked smirk overtook her face.

“Oh, you’ve done it now!” Jane grinned.

“Jane, what are you—” Maura frowned.

“Oh, shit, Tommy, you hit Maura,” Frankie laughed. “You’re it for it now!”

“Fuck!” Tommy cursed loudly as Jane chucked a solid ball of snow straight at him.

Frankie keeled over laughing as his brother failed to duck in time and got hit right in the head.

“Jane!” Maura rebuked, “You could hurt him!”

“Serves him right!” Jane yelled up the hill.

“What are you doing?” Maura cried as Jane started gathering up more snow.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jane laughed, chucking the next snowball at Frankie, who was pointing and laughing at Tommy shaking the snow from his hair. Frankie stopped laughing the moment Jane’s snowball made contact with his chest.

“Wahoo!” Tommy shouted, gathering up another round, “Snowball fight!”

“Watch out!” Jane cried, suddenly pushing Maura aside, taking Tommy’s ammo right in the side of the head.

Maura blinked, trying to recover her balance. Her first instinct was to check Jane for injuries, but the brunette simply laughed and dived down for more snow.

“Come on, Maura!” Jane shouted excitedly. “Help a girl ou—”

This time Frankie hit her in the leg, making her stumble and nearly fall over.

“A bit out of practice?” Jane teased. “Come on, Maura. It’s a snowball fight! You really going to let them pummel me?”

“Jane,” Maura chuckled, “isn’t that something children do?”

The brunette dodged two snowballs before she managed to get her bearings again. “You’ve never been in one, have you?” she grinned, handing Maura a snowball.

“No,” Maura shook her head, “because it’s childish—”

Suddenly, two snowballs seemed to come out of nowhere. Despite Jane’s best efforts, she was unable to dive into their trajectory. Instead, they hit Maura with great force, one in the torso, the other in the chest.

“Ow!” Maura complained loudly.

“Maur’” Jane cackled, after she herself recovered from a double round from the boys up the hill. “Help me!”

The honey blond squinted up at Jane’s brothers. “You are going to get it!” she found herself threatening. Then, with what she was certain was more than enough force, she threw the snowball up the hill at Frankie.

“Is that the best you got?” Tommy giggled as Maura’s snowball landed four feet short of hitting him.

“No,” Maura frowned with agitation as she dodged Tommy’s return. Her adrenaline pumping and her brain working at top speed, she dived down to pick up some more snow. “It’s only a matter of physics …” she said.

“What was that?” Tommy laughed.

Jane grinned with delight as she watched Maura prepare her shot, “She said she’s going to kick your ass!”

Unfortunately, Maura was not as experienced with snowball making as Jane, so the lopsided projectile passed over Tommy’s shoulder. The youngest sibling did as he does best and responded as childishly as possible: he stuck his tongue out mockingly.

“Here,” Jane smiled, handing Maura some ammo with a wink, “make him pay.”

Maura dived out of the way of another snowball before lining up her shot. After only another moment’s consideration, she chucked it as precisely as possible and with as much power as she could muster.

“Ack!” Tommy screamed through a face full of snow as he toppled to the ground.

“Ah ha!” Jane shouted joyfully. “Right in the face!”

She pulled Maura into an excited hug. Maura could not help but be excited too, even if she was worried that she might have injured Tommy. And, a moment later, when Jane moved to let her go, she had intended to check on Tommy’s wellbeing, but the brunette pulled her into an excited kiss instead.

“Ugh!” The two boys exclaimed.

For a few moments, the sounds of Jane’s brothers faded away. The biting cold on Maura’s fingers and the dampness of her jacket faded away too. She smiled into the kiss, feeling the joy bubble up in her belly. She couldn’t recall another time she had had so much fun being cold, wet, and exhausted.

“Admit it,” Jane smirked when she broke the kiss, “You had fun.”

Maura grinned and nodded.

Jane smiled, her eyes bright and joyful, “I love you so much.”

The two women made it back up to the cabin very cold and soaked through nearly two layers. Jane’s brothers were in the kitchen with their mother. There were fresh cookies coming out of the oven and Frankie was pouring hot chocolate. The brunette headed straight for the kitchen—until Maura stopped her quite suddenly.

“Come on,” Maura said, tugging on Jane’s shivering hand. “We need a change of clothes.”

“Aw,” Frankie teased, “is Janey cold?”

Jane stuck her tongue out at her brother as Maura pulled her into the bedroom.

“You and your brothers are insufferable,” Maura rolled her eyes.

The brunette smirked, “Yeah, but you love us anyway.”

“Yes,” Maura laughed, as she tugged Jane’s sweatshirt over her head, “but it was hardly my choice.” She tossed Jane’s sweatshirt aside, going for Jane’s belt buckle. “You’re absolutely soaking. Let’s put these pants in the dryer.”

Jane smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Well,” she said, her voice low, “if I’m wet, you’re the one to blame.”

Maura closed her eyes and sighed, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

The brunette stepped closer. “Doesn’t make it any less true…” she said, tucking the hair behind Maura’s ear.

The honey blond bit her lip involuntarily. A shiver completely unrelated to her damp clothes shook her. _How does she do that_? Maura thought, looking up into those warm, brown eyes. _Completely unhinge me with just a look?_

Maura stepped back, taking a deep breath. There was no way they were going to get away with sex again after this morning. She turned to the dresser where she had organized her clothes. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she looked through the drawer for another blouse.

“Babe…” Jane said in that irresistibly low voice.

“Jane,” Maura complained as the brunette slipped her cold hands around her midriff. She almost relented when Jane pulled back the hair from her neck and placed a gentle kiss there. Instead, she moved her hand over Jane’s hand on her stomach. “We can’t.”

“I know…” Jane muttered distractedly in her ear, sliding her other hand over Maura’s belly.

Maura twitched at the feel of Jane’s icy fingers, but her arousal grew none-the-less.

“Jane,” Maura moaned softly, reaching back to spread her fingers into Jane’s hair.

“Girls!” Angela shouted from the kitchen. “Come get some cookies!”

Maura sighed as Jane wrapped her arms around her in a hug. The moment was gone as quickly as it started. She turned around, looking up at her girlfriend disappointedly.

“Ugh,” Jane complained, pouting her lip exaggeratedly, “I hate being stuck here with my stupid family.”

The honey blond chuckled, “What about all that fun we just had outside?”

Jane bit her lip, looking at Maura intensely, “I’d give up a hundred snowball fights just to have you alone.” Then she grinned, “Then again, seeing you have so much fun … definitely worth it.”

Maura smiled up at her, completely content.

“I’d do anything to make you happy,” Jane added, pressing her forehead to Maura’s.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the living room. Angela found some holiday movies on the satellite TV for them to watch, so they all pretty much sat around and ate cookies and drank coffee.

Maura didn’t pay much attention to the movie, surprisingly, it was one she had seen before—with Jane, of course. Instead, she struggled to stay awake as she lay with her head on Jane’s shoulder, the brunette lazily playing with her hair. The honey blond knew her problem was a sugar crash—she had let Jane convince her to eat one too many sugar cookies—but she was perfectly content to simply fall asleep there.

Maura had almost dozed off when suddenly Jane’s phone rang. Everyone jumped. Maura blinked sleepily and sat up as Jane reached for her phone. Angela looked like she was about to complain when Jane stood up.

“Hey Frost, what’s up?”

The honey blond couldn’t hear what his response was, but she could tell it wasn’t a holiday greeting based on the way Jane’s brows furrowed. That was Jane’s detective face. Barry was certainly calling about a case.

“It’s no problem,” Jane said, standing up. She gestured apologetically to Maura before heading for the bedroom. “Have you been able to get ahold of Korsak?”

Jane was gone for a very long time. So long, in fact, that the movie had finished, and Angela was now scanning the channels for another. With the break, Maura decided to check in on Jane. She was just about to knock on the partially cracked door when she heard Jane mention her name.

“Because it’s _Maura_ ,” Jane said in what sounded like an anxious tone.

Maura knew she shouldn’t listen, but the mention of her name made the temptation unbearable. She stood at the door listening to the one-sided conversation for far longer than she had intended.

“I know,” Jane complained, “but I can’t talk to him about this kind of stuff.”

Another pause.

“ _She’s_ the one I would talk to about—”

“I can’t…”

“I don’t know … I just … I’m not sure…”

“Look, never mind” Jane said, clearly growing agitated, “I’m sorry to have asked, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Jane sighed, “I know. Anyways, let me know if you need any more help.”

“Yeah … Merry Christmas Barry.”

When Jane suddenly hung up, Maura panicked. She hadn’t meant to listen in, but it was clearly something she wasn’t supposed to hear. She didn’t know what to do. Should she knock? Dive into the bathroom? She was frozen in place.

“Oh!” Jane jumped as she opened the door. “Hey babe.”

To be continued


End file.
